


All Around Solution

by PokeChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Cursed Child - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, inb4 content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpious have the power to go back in time to save one beloved boy's life. Together, they make a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around Solution

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the spoilers about The Cursed Child and I'm still hoping it's all a lie, but in the event they aren't I'd like to just get this out of the way. Fix it before they break it. Not that the epilogue didn't do that already.
> 
> God it's been years since I wrote Potter fic.

"Do you think it'll change things?" Al asked, frowning at the device in Scorpious' hand.

Scorpious looked over at his friend with an eyebrow raised. "Well, yeah. Isn't that the point, though? To change it so Cedric doesn't die?"

Al shrugged. "But wouldn't everything have to change to include Cedric where he wasn't before?"

This idea seemed to give Scorpious pause. Al wanted to save Cedric's life as much as anyone else, but adding an entire extra person to everything would be bound to change some things, one would think. The more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable Al got with the idea. Cedric's death was tragic and wrong and a waste, but how many other lives would end up being changed or taken if they changed it?

Scorpious stared at the Time-Turner. "I think you're right, Al. We could really screw things up by changing something like that."

"What should we do now?" Al asked. They still had the Time-Turner, something that Al's father had meant to destroy. They could use it for their own purposes, playing pranks and getting extra time to goof around during class. He was sure things like that were harmless enough, surely. But, when Scorpious suggested they destroy it, something in Al knew it was the right choice.

They smashed the tiny, brass instrument and tossed the pieces into the common room fire. 

"It was a good call, Al," Scorpious said, taking Al's hand in his. "Who knows what kind of a mess we could have made with that thing."

Al laughed, something in his chest loosening. "Yeah! What if we accidentally brought You-Know-Who back to life?"

It was a ridiculous thought. Even if they had gone back and changed that one thing Al doubted things would have changed so drastically. The pair of them laughed about it all the way back to their dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed it.


End file.
